


Obstacles

by JoiningJoice



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Introspection, M/M, Pining, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Set in the middle of Episode 1x01, after Shiro is saved
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 02:25:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12098643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoiningJoice/pseuds/JoiningJoice
Summary: Inspira lentamente e si volta verso Keith, che trattiene il fiato come fosse stato colto nel bel mezzo di un crimine; ma Shiro non sembra turbato dal suo essere sveglio. Sembra non lo veda neppure, e Keith si domanda di nuovo se sia realmente lì – in quella stanza, con lui – fino a quando, sguardo aggrottato, Shiro non gli parla.- Keith, sei davvero tu…? -Shiro is a mess and Keith is in love with him.[ENGLISH TRANSLATION: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16364006 ]





	Obstacles

**Author's Note:**

> _Someday we will foresee obstacles_   
>  _Through the blizzard, through the blizzard_   
>  _Today we will sell our uniform_   
>  _Live together, live together._

Keith non è sorpreso nel sentire Shiro sollevarsi seduto all’arrivo delle prime luci dell’alba. Per qualche istante si limita a osservare il suo profilo immerso in quella luce pallida e morbida, il contrasto che crea coi lineamenti rigidi del suo viso; vorrebbe sollevare una mano e accarezzare la sua guancia senza remore, ma ha paura di interrompere chissà quale flusso di pensieri – e ha paura di Shiro, del silenzio in cui sembra essersi chiuso sin da quando Keith lo ha riportato a casa. Riesce ancora a vedere i suoi occhi offuscati dal dolore mentre tenta di spiegargli l’accaduto con l’aiuto dei nuovi compagni di fuga, quella parziale assenza dettata da orrori che Keith non riesce neppure a immaginare. Qualunque cosa gli sia successa deve averlo segnato in maniera irreparabile: il soldato che gli ha infuso coraggio e gli ha dato qualcosa in cui credere è il guscio di se stesso, un essere perlopiù silenzioso e nervoso che è scivolato in un sonno stremato non appena Keith ha dato a tutti la buonanotte, rimandando le vere spiegazioni al giorno seguente.

Ma ora, nella sacralità di quella nuova alba e nel silenzio, Shiro sembra diverso dalla notte precedente. Guarda avanti a sé con occhi sgranati, vivi e presenti – è come se si fosse svegliato per la prima volta in quell’istante, come avesse realizzato solo allora di essere a casa. Come stesse riabituandosi alla gravità della terra, ancorando se stesso a quel pavimento e a quella realtà.

Inspira lentamente e si volta verso Keith, che trattiene il fiato come fosse stato colto nel bel mezzo di un crimine; ma Shiro non sembra turbato dal suo essere sveglio. Sembra non lo veda neppure, e Keith si domanda di nuovo se sia realmente lì – in quella stanza,  _con lui_  – fino a quando, sguardo aggrottato, Shiro non gli parla.

\- Keith, sei davvero tu…? -, domanda, la voce ridotta a un mormorio debole. Prima che Keith possa pensare ad una risposta Shiro si volta, posando i piedi a terra e lasciando che la coperta che Keith gli ha appoggiato addosso scivoli via dal suo corpo; si guarda attorno meravigliato, fino a riportare il proprio sguardo sulla finestra. - Sono davvero qui? -

Keith cerca le parole adatte a rispondergli, ma non ne trova. Lo guarda alzarsi in piedi, avvicinarsi a lui e chinarsi di nuovo – rimane immobile mentre Shiro posa la mano sinistra sul suo volto e lo tocca, e poco importa che lui stesso lo abbia sostenuto e portato fino a lì la notte prima: è come se lo sentisse per la prima volta in quel momento. La sua mano si solleva a trattenere quella di Shiro sul suo viso, le lacrime pizzicano i suoi occhi – ha pianto solo una volta da quando è scomparso, e poi ha serrato i propri sentimenti in un baule che non sapeva se avrebbe mai riaperto, ma in quel momento il nodo che non si era neppure reso conto di avere in gola minaccia di farsi stretto abbastanza da ucciderlo.

Shiro boccheggia piano, incapace di realizzare che quello che ha davanti a sé non è solamente un sogno – e poi, colto dal panico, si solleva di scatto. Indietreggia, una piccola ruga tra le sopracciglia sollevate in un’espressione di timore.

\- Non sei un altro dei loro trucchi? -, posa le mani sulla sedia alle sue spalle e la stringe con forza, per accertarsi di non star sognando. Keith scuote la testa, stringendo le labbra per impedire al pianto di sopraffarlo. - Non possono essere entrati nella mia testa, non fino a trovare te… -

\- Shiro. -, lo chiama, e di nuovo Shiro sussulta. Keith inspira a fondo, così nervoso da non sapere nemmeno più quale tono utilizzare per rivolgersi a lui. - Non so di cosa tu stia parlando. Sono io. Sono Keith. -

Per qualche lungo momento Shiro non dice nulla. La consapevolezza scivola sulle sue spalle lentamente, un po’ più pesante e reale ad ogni respiro esalato da entrambi. Poi, finalmente, risponde con un sussurro: - Sono libero. -

La mente di Keith suggerisce che annuire è la cosa giusta da fare – e per un momento riesce quasi a dare retta a se stesso, ma l’istante successivo sta già chiudendo lo spazio che lo separa da Shiro, gli sta gettando le braccia al collo e lo sta trascinando a sé per la prima volta in dodici, interminabili mesi. - Sei libero. -, conferma, annuendo più e più volte. Trema, e trema anche Shiro – così forte che le gambe gli cedono ed è improvvisamente pesante tra le braccia di Keith, ma non pesante abbastanza perché lui lo lasci andare. Mormora il suo nome in quel tono che sa usare solo lui, quel tono in cui il suo nome diventa sinonimo di affetto e protezione e tutto ciò che Shiro ha portato di buono nella sua vita prima dell’incidente. Il tono che non credeva avrebbe mai più sentito.

\- Sono a casa. -, sorride contro la pelle del suo collo, lasciandovi contro un bacio prima di stringerlo ancora più forte.  _“Sì”_ , pensa Keith, ma non ha la forza di dirglielo – si limita a dimostrarglielo, baciando le lacrime sulla sua guancia. Per la prima volta in mesi, si sente esattamente allo stesso modo.

**Author's Note:**

> Questa fic avrei dovuto postarla per lo Sheith Month, assieme ad un'altra che posterò più avanti ma oioi son vecchia e stanca e me n'ero completamente dimenticata;;;;;  
> Mi piace descrivere piccoli momenti delicati, anche se ho sempre l'impressione di non rendere giustizia all'immagine che ho nella mia mente TvT e tuttavia eccola qui. Spero vi sia piaciuta.  
> Alla prossima!  
> -Joice
> 
>  
> 
> [Check out my writing page on tumblr!](http://what-a-joice.tumblr.com/commissions)


End file.
